Orinoladdin 2: The Return of Baron Greenback
Disney and Sega's movie spoof and animal style of 1994 Disney sequel film, "The Return of Jafar". Cast: *Aladdin - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Jasmine - Nellie the Elephant *The Genie - Berk (The Trap Door) *Jafar - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Iago - Pingu *Abu - Red Mouse (The BFG) *Sultan - Paddington Bear *Rajah - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Carpet - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Razoul - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Razoul's Guards - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Abis Mal - Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula) *Abis Mal's Thieves - Harry Slime (Avenger Penguins), Leatherhead (Danger Mouse) and Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *Genie Jafar - The Big Red Thing (The Trap Door) *Omar the Melon Seller - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Necklace Seller - Skipper (Madagascar) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Grundel the Toad (Thumbelina) Scenes: *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/The Thieves' Lair *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 2 - Pingu Ditches Baron Greenback/"I'm Looking Out for Me" *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 3 - Orinoco Feeds the Poor/A Surprise for Orinoco *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 4 - Pingu's New Leaf/Pingu Makes his Move/Dr. Von Goosewing Attacks! *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 5 - Orinoco's Dept/Berk's Back/"Nothing in the World" *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 6 - Berk's Free Life *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 7 - Baron Greenback's Released! *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 8 - Orinoco the Vizier *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 9 - Parsley Chased Pingu/Pingu Exposed *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 10 - Nellie Looses her Trust/Pingu's Soft Spot *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 11 - Reverse Physiology/"Forget About Love" *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 12 - Dr. Von Goosewing Breaks In/Pingu Tries to Help *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 13 - Baron Greenback's Plan *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 14 - A Tortured Pingu *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 15 - Orinco's Departure *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 16 - Berk vs. Baron Greenback/"You're Only a Second Rate" *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 17 - The Ambush! *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 18 - The Plan Continues *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 19 - Orinoco is Framed *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 20 - Pingu Set Things Right/The Execution *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 21 - Pingu's Wish *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 22 - The Final Battle/Baron Greenback's Death *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 23 - One Big Happy Family *Orinoladidn 2: The Return of Baron Greenback part 24 - End Credits Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Disney and Sega Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Cool World Channel Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions